


A Love Story

by Mapal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the most beautiful love story to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story

   “Tell me a story, granddad,” Lizzy whispered, eyes large and blue as she gazed up into her grandfather’s weathered face. He chuckled, a low rasp in his chest, and drew her closer where she sat on his knee.

   “Of course. What story interests you today?” He tidied up her neat little yellow dress with one hand, smoothing down the lapels around her neck gently. She wriggled a little and swung her legs, one tiny hand gripping at her granddad’s plaid shirt. She bit her lip, eyes wide and round as she thought.

   Lizzy leaned up and cupped her hand around her grandfather’s ear. “A love story,” she said in a hushed tone. Grandfather laughed and wrapped her up close in his arms.

   “A love story, eh?” She nodded, her dark curls bouncing on her head. He smoothed the mess of hair out of her eyes and rested his chin on top of her perfect little head as she rested against his chest. “I know a good love story.” He felt her shuffle and settle and closed his eyes to begin his story.

   “There was a man once, long ago, a man who thought he wasn’t worth the clothes on his back. He had a brother, and that was all he had in the world. He fought bad things, the things that hide under your bed and in your closet.” He paused as Lizzy gasped quietly. “But we know how to keep those away, don’t we?” The little girl gripped at the small pendant around her neck, the best form of protection she could wear. She nodded and buried her face against her grandfather’s familiar scent, earthy with hints of other things she didn’t quite understand.

   “He kept people safe, kept the evil away from everyone else. He never had a good life, out monster hunter, but he learned to love what he had. One day, he got sent to a very bad place, a place of shadow and fire. It wasn’t his fault he ended up there, he was just protecting his brother.”

   “What did he do? Did he get out?” Lizzy gazed up with her large eyes and held her breath.

   “He did,” the old man said with a gentle smile. “He did… you see, his love for his brother, for his family, burned so bright in his soul that he attracted someone very special, someone very powerful. He attracted an _angel._ ” Lizzy’s eyes popped even wider and her mouth hung open.

   “An _angel_? A real angel?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her grandfather lowered his voice to match. A secret for them to keep.

   “A real angel. With wings like the night, eyes like the ocean and a voice like thunder.” Lizzy went silent, awestruck. “The angel searched for him in the place of shadows, following the brightness of his soul, until he found our hunter. Time passed different in this land, and the hunter was barely himself when the angel found him. It had been so many years, you see, that he had almost forgotten who he was.

   “The angel wrapped him up in his wings and pulled him out of that place, burning a path with his light and grace until they were free. He pieced the man back together, piece by piece, until he was whole again.” Lizzy wriggled impossibly closer, listening to each hushed word that was spoken.

   “You said this was a love story,” she whispered.

   “Is is,” he replied softly. “As soon as the angel lay a hand upon the hunter, he was lost for an eternity. He fell in love.” Lizzy bit her lip and moved so she was sat facing her grandfather, clutching at his shirt eagerly.

   “Did the hunter love him too?”

   “Of course he did, of course. He didn’t know it at first, because our great hunter wasn’t what you’d call the sharpest tool in the shed,” he chuckled softly, and Lizzy joined in with her own little giggle. “But he loved him. He loved him so much. But times were hard, you see.” His face fell a little and he took in a long breath. “Evil was everywhere in those days, and angels were never built to love. It was all too much for the angel, too much for him to handle. He lost his way.

   “It was too late when the hunter found out that the angel was falling. It was too late to stop the bad things that happened. He watched the angel destroy himself because of the love he felt for the hunter, and oh how his heart broke. But, our hunter is never defeated, is he?” Lizzy shook her head, messy hair flurrying around with the movement. “He knew he had to help his angel, he just had to find out how. Through the darkest times he always kept faith, even after the angel hurt his brother and then disappeared for a very long time. Deep down, he knew that one day the angel would return, that they could fix the wrongs.

   “And then, one day, it finally happened. The angel returned and the hunter was happy again, except this was not his angel. The angel didn’t remember who he was, and again the hunter felt his heart break. He wanted the angel to remember it all, but in the same he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. You see, he still thought he wasn’t any good for anything. He didn’t think he deserved the angel’s love.”

   “But he did!” Lizzy gasped. “He did deserve it,” she said in a more hushed tone. “Did the angel remember?”

   “Eventually, yes. But the hunter’s joy didn’t last long, as usual. You see, his brother was sick, and the angel was partly to blame for it. The angel did his best to fix the hunter’s brother, transferring the sickness to himself. It drove him _mad_ ,” the old man said softly. “But our hunter still loved him, and still cared for him. The hunter knew that maybe one day things would be okay.

   “It was a long time before the angel was well enough to fight beside his hunter again, to rid the world of evil. When it came to a big fight, however, he stood beside the human he loved and they went to battle together. They fought a wicked monster with big teeth and rotten breath, and they thought they had won. The monster had a trick up its sleeve, however, and as it died it took them with it to an endless land of lost souls that are neither here nor there, not destined for Heaven and Hell.”

   Lizzy pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes large and wide. “What did they do?” she whispered from behind her tiny fingers. Her grandfather reached up and slowly took her hand in his, cupping them between his own warm palms.

   “They did what they did best, they fought together. It took a while for them to find each other again, but then they fought and they fought, searching for a way out of that place. But when they got to the gate that led back to this world, the angel was lost.” Lizzy looked horrified, mouth open in a small ‘O’ shape. Her grandfather continued gently. “It takes more than a silly gate to keep an angel away from the ones he loves. He returned to this world through another way, and finally found his hunter again.

   “They even went through a lot after that, a lot of evil that two such as themselves should never face, but love always kept them together. Love always brought them back to each other.” He rested his forehead against Lizzy’s, his eyes sparkling with a distant joy.

   “Are you telling stories again?” A familiar voice broke their hushed exchange and grandfather looked up to see a tall, lean figure stood at the bottom of the porch. He grinned honestly at the messy dark hair and the pale blue eyes to match Lizzy’s.

   “Uncle Cas!” Lizzy gasped. “Granddad was just telling me a love story!”

   “Of course he was,” Cas said softly, moving up the steps fluidly before stepping past them. His hand brushed against grandfather’s shoulder in a light squeeze and Lizzy rocked forwards again.

   “Did they live happily ever after?” she asked softly. Her grandfather moved closer but had no idea why he bothered. Cas stopped at the door, hand hesitating over the door handle, a soft smile on his face.

   “Of course they did,” the old man whispered gently, green eyes shining. “Of course they did.”


End file.
